Explorers of a Paralyzed Future
by xxxxxSilverDrumxxxxx
Summary: Can you imagine living in a world where the wind doesn't blow? The sun doesn't shine? I can. Because I live in this world. I never expected this lifestyle to change. Boy was I wrong, because I took part in changing it. *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1: Bonds of a New Friendship

**A/N** I'm going to be trying my best attempt at doing this. Please don't flame me if my attempts at writing are rubbish.

Warning, this fanfic is rated T for some violence and foul language.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 3 Explorers of Sky, and the only characters I do own, are my OC's.

(Note: thoughts are in italics)

**Chapter one: Bonds of a New Friendship**

'_Another gloomy day' _she sighed to herself. Every day was the same.

Same dull gray sky.

Same no-sign-of-life view.

Same savagery shown by all the pokemon living in the area.

Very depressing.

_And the only eventful thing are that those pair of Butterfree are arguing in front of me' _she thought irritated_. _Before she could make a move towards them though, a yell pierced the silence of the forest. Immediately, her head snapped up, eyes narrowed.

"I'd better go check that out" she muttered, as she jumped to the forest floor, startling the Butterfree, and started running towards the direction of the voice.

She hadn't been running for long though, when a figure bumped into her, sending her backwards.

"What the hell?!" she blurted out, just as a male voice got to her senses. "You're a human!"

"Yeah, so? Do you have a problem with it?" her voice threatening as she turned my head to glare angrily at him.

He was a Lucario, a lot older than her, but not too old. He looked a little stronger than the average Lucario, but in Psycho's eyes, he didn't look that special to her. What the Lucario saw, was quite different. The figure in front of him had very pale skin (probably due to the lack of sunlight), slightly spiky black hair that reached to her shoulders.

She was slim, wearing black clothes, a tank top, followed by a long-sleeved shirt, trousers and a belt, which he could see, had a pair of machetes strapped onto them. She looked about 10 years old. She was also quite petite, only about 4 feet high. She had a roguish look about her. But what stood out the most, were her eyes. She had rich red eyes that looked like they pierced into your soul. She could have looked nice, if her scowl was gone, and her eyes stopped glaring at him.

"Well, do you?" she demanded. "No I don't but, could you please help me—"He couldn't finish his sentence, due to the fact that a trio of pokemon had come out of the bushes.

"Hey" rasped the biggest one, a Toxicroak. "Hand over that Lucario now! Chuu hu hu!" "Chuu hu hu? And what do you want with him?" she asked even more confused.

"Stop being a stubborn bitch, and just hand him over" the Ghastly next to him blurted out before the Toxicroak could reply.

Psycho snapped. "What did you just call me?!" she screeched as she leapt towards them with a battle cry.

(Really sorry, this is my first time doing a fight scene, so it may not be up to your expectations.)

None of the three were prepared for the beating she was about to give them. She kicked the Toxicroak down, swept the Gulpin aside with her faintly muscled arm, and took out her steel machete and started swiping the Ghastly with it.

(Note; STEEL machete, which does have some effectiveness against ghost types. By the way, pokemon in this fanfic bleed.)

"YOW! OWCH! OWIE!" shrieked the Ghastly as he struggled to defend himself against her.

The Toxicroak grabbed her arm to stop her, but she turned her attention away from the Ghastly, and launched an uppercut on his throat sac (OUCH!) with her fist, making him let go of her.

She kicked him in the abdomen, grabbed hold of his arm, and swung him around hard, putting his face in the dirt. As she let go of him, the Gulpin slammed into her back, making the air go out of her, before she regained her senses, and turned around to face him.

The Gulpin slammed into her again, but she grabbed hold of his feather and swiped her machete at him. He screeched, but then stopped struggling, and started taking deep breaths, trying to make a move.

She recognized the move as 'Yawn', and let go of his feather and kicked him, sending him high in the air. (Try to picture the Gulpin as a football).

He landed on the ground, quite a few feet away from her, but he was knocked out cold.

Taking a deep breath, she took out her other machete, and turned around to face the other two, who were staring at her in shock.

Obviously, they never expected to be thrashed so easily by a human. "You two." she said, trying to make her voice as threatening as possible, which to her satisfaction, worked when she saw the two shudder.

"Take your teammate and get out. Never come into this forest again, unless you want a beating that was bigger than the first one. You understand?"

"Yes" they both stammered.

They got up and staying as far away as possible from her, walked over to the Gulpin.

The Toxicroak hefted him over on his back.

As they turned to walk away though, they turned and yelled out to her, "Our names are Troxik, Gasolt and Gulipin. Remember them, because we'll be back for revenge!" and with that they started running away quickly.

She stared after them for a moment, before shaking her head.

"Wimps" she muttered.

A cough behind her reminded her that she wasn't alone.

She quickly turned around and came face to face with the Lucario. "What? Are you still here?"

"Um, yeah" he mumbled a bit disgruntled. "I wanted to thank you for protecting me from them…"

"Uh, okay. Although I wasn't actually protecting you, I just did it because they called me a bitch. Nobody does that and walks away unhurt."

"Still though, I felt obliged to thank you" said the Lucario, determined to make conversation with her. "By the way, what is your name? My name is Lioruc.

"You can call me Psycho." she said nonchalantly. "Psycho? That's your real name?!"

She growled. "Do you have a problem with my fucking name as well?!"

"I told you before: I don't have a problem with you being a human! Besides, I was just surprised to hear that your name was Psycho…" he trailed off, only to realize she wasn't paying attention to him anymore, and was heading in another direction. "Hey wait up!" he panted as he caught up to her. _Damn, he was still following me!_

She kept walking. "What do you want?"

"I want" he said still catching his breath. "To be your friend" she stopped and turned around with a look of surprise on her face. "My friend? Rude guy, you're asking to be my friend?"

"Hey! I'm not rude! Okay, maybe I was a bit, but I'm sorry!

"Okay, I'll accept your apology, and I'll think about being your friend." Her face turned neutral again. "And I would like to ask something. Why didn't you fight those three off? They weren't strong. Which was also proved by me."

"Ah" he hesitated. "That's a little embarrassing to talk about. You see I'm suffering from a… problem."

"Problem? What, do you wet yourself when you start to fight?" She smirked as she saw his face turn red.

"NO! Where did you get that idea from?!"

"Well when your face turned red, I assumed that—"

"You assumed wrong then! I'm suffering from a disease!"

"A disease? What kind of disease?"

"Well, like I said, it's embarrassing to talk about... But I will tell you." He took a deep breath. "I'm suffering from a disease called Longinus Paralyzifis."

"…Never heard of that disease. What does it do?"

"It happens when I'm using battle moves. Whenever it gets too rough, or I'm using way too many moves, I go into a kind of mode called 'Shut down' and my whole body becomes paralyzed. It takes a least a few hours for it to wear off, but in dire cases, in can go up to days."

"…WHAT THE FUCK?! Why did you go out into the wilderness then! It's dangerous for you if you have a problem like that! You'll be regularly attacked by wild pokemon!!"

"I know that! This is why I'm trying to go to go to Platinum city!"

"Wait…I've heard of that city before. But why would you want to go there?"

Because, that city's rumored to have many healers, and they might have a cure for my disease!" he hastily explained.

"Ooohhh, so that's why! And before I thought you were in idiot… actually screw that. You are an idiot. But I see your point. The problem is you can't defend yourself from wild pokemon who want to attack you."

"That's right" Lioruc said relieved.

"Ok. In that case, I'll come with you."

"What!"

"I mean it. This place is getting real boring for me. And I want to get outta here and start kicking some ass."

"Well that's great! You're quite welcome to come along!"

"That's great. I'm going back to my place to get some supplies for this trip. I want to be fully prepared."

"That's okay. Take your time. I'll be waiting here."

"No, you're coming with me." and with that, she grabbed his paw and dragged him in another direction.

"Wait what!"

She sighed. "Even if you can't battle with your moves, you might want to be equipped with some weapons instead. I don't want to be the only one fighting."

"I never thought about that."

"Well now you are"

'_Those weren't actually the reasons why I decided to leave the forest. Okay, they were partly the reason, but that's not the point. I lied to Lioruc.'_

"Can you hurry up?"

"What happened to 'take your time, I'll be waiting'?"

"That was before."

Lioruc was impatiently pacing around the hollow of the tree, which, in other words, was her shelter.

"And can you stop pacing around? It's getting annoying."

Lioruc stopped pacing and sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to annoy you. Although, I'd like to ask, how did you get all these steel weapons?"

"You mean my machetes, daggers and metal disks?"

"Yes those."

"Oh, I actually found these when a skarmory passed through this forest, shedding a few of his feathers. I decided to make them useful."

"Wait, you knew how to mold them into the perfect shapes of machetes?"

She snorted. "No, they magically appeared to take the perfect shapes of machetes as soon as I touched them. Of course I know how to make them you numbskull."

"Aside from the numbskull comment and your blatant sarcasm, that's pretty cool."

"Whatever. Anyway, you could probably use these."

She turned back to Lioruc and handed him a pair of daggers. She watched as his face went from annoyed to surprise.

"Wait, so you were serious when you said I had to get weapons too?"

"What the hell are you on? Of course I was. You can't use your battle moves when you're in a fight, since that'll trigger your disease, but you can use these instead. I wasn't joking around." she explained seriously.

"Um, ok thanks."

"You're welcome."

Lioruc took the daggers in his paws and weighed the daggers.

"These are pretty light." he remarked.

"I know"

He turned his head to look at her again. "Are you going to carry all of that? Those machetes on your back and belt?"

"Yeah. They aren't the only weapons I'm carrying you know. But I'm not telling you where those weapons are."

"You know that's pretty scary" he remarked uneasily.

She grinned at him evilly, and enjoyed watching him shudder at her expression. "I know."

He kept looking at her with a curious expression on his furry face, until she decided to ask him why.

"Why are you staring at me?"

He shrugged uncomfortably. "Just the fact that I've never seen a human before. Your kind are really rare." he explained.

She scowled. "I know."

"Oh."

She strapped her pouch onto her belt.

"Are you finished with that yet?"

"Almost"

She checked her bag once again, and satisfied, put it on. (It's the kind of bag which can be slung over one shoulder and easy to carry)

She grabbed a belt off one of the stumps in her room, and called out to Lioruc. "Oi Lioruc!" He looked up surprised. "Catch this!"

She threw the belt across the room, where he caught it in mid-air. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"Put it on, and strap the daggers I gave you on it."

"Thank you"

She waited for him to finish him putting it on.

He straightened up. "I'm ready."

"Good. So am I."

"Then shall we go?"

"What do you think? I wasn't playing play dress up with you"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. By the way, you need to grow out of your sarcasm."

"Why?" she was honestly surprised.

Lioruc sighed. "Never mind."

And so they set off.

Twenty minutes later…

"Hey look over there! It's the exit Lioruc!" They quickly ran over to the exit of the forest, coming to a stop in front of a mystery dungeon.

"Ok, that's good"

"Shit. We have to go through a Mystery Dungeon?!"

"Looks like it" she groaned. "I really hate Mystery Dungeons. They annoy the crap outta me."

"Is that so?" he said, amused.

She turned around to glare at him. "Don't get all cocky with me. Who can't get annoyed by Mystery Dungeons? They friggin' change every time you walk into one, not to mention the fact of the evil, bloodthirsty, wild pokemon, who inhabit these insane places. So like I said, don't get cocky with me" she finished.

"…I didn't get all of that, but I get what you're trying to say. I feel the same way about Mystery Dungeons too"

"Glad to hear that"

Lioruc took a deep breath. "Ok. I have all my weapons. Do you have yours?"

She scoffed. "Is the sky gray?"

"Yes."

"Then you have your answer."

He let out a wry smile. "Let's go then."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck and fuck." Psycho muttered. "We're getting nowhere in this dungeon. This sucks ass."

"Your language is getting noticeably fouler."

"Shut up"

The pair were getting increasingly lost in the Mystery Dungeon. And as they kept walking around, Psycho started swearing more horribly.

"At least all the pokemon here are easy to knock out, plus I think we're on the last floor."

"Your optimistic attitude can kiss my ass Lioruc" she snarled at him.

"Ok, ok! Geez."

They turned around another corner, just as a rabid murkrow lunged at them.

"Aah! Bitchassmotherfucker!" she snarled and grabbed the murkrow by its wings. It cawed loudly, trying to peck at her.

She let go of its wings, and stabbed at it furiously with her machete. The murkrow was knocked out cold, and bleeding.

"Just like I said before, the pokemon are easy to defeat." he muttered sulkily.

"Still doesn't change the fact that we're getting lost"

"True" he admitted.

They went around another corner, and to their delight, through the tunnel they were in, saw the last staircase.

"Everyone raise your arms and praise Heatran!" Psycho cried as she ran forward, Lioruc catching up to her. "We're here at last! We're saved Lioruc—"

And she stopped dead.

"Huh? What's wrong Psycho?" he stopped, with his eyes widening with realization. "Oh, no…"

Because lying lavishly on the floor, surrounded by a few wonderfully useful items, were two very big pokemon.

Steelix.

"Our day just gets better and better…"

Cut! Whew, I got first chapter done.

Anyway, I would really appreciate it if you guys could leave comments and criticism for me.

And review.

It'll help. A lot. Trust me.

Thank you!!


	2. Chapter 2: Randomness

**A/N **Ok, second chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, I'd be stinking rich. Which I'm not.

One more thing, you already know this fanfic is rated T for foul language and violence. This chapter contains alcohol use as well.

On with the story!

**Part 1 of**

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 3**

**Explorers of Sky**

**Chapter 2:**

"_Huh? What's wrong Psycho?" he stopped, with his eyes widening with realization. "Oh, no…"_

"_Our day just gets better and better…"_

Psycho recovered her composure quickly. "Yeah. Oh no, because we have two potentially fatal pokemon on our hands. What fun."

"Fun?! Are you serious! Our knives aren't going to do much damage against those pokemon!" he furiously whispered.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking knives Lioruc. I'm talking wonder orbs here."

"And what good are wonder orbs going to do us now?!"

Psycho sighed, annoyed. "You're an idiot. Let me demonstrate. Allow me to explain to you, the wonders of the Foe-Hold-Orb."

She then walked confidently, out of the passageway. Lioruc was frantically motioning her to run.

"And now" she announced, drawing the steelix's attentions to her. "I will show you how to use the Foe-Hold-Orb" And with that, she smashed the orb onto the ground.

CRASH!!

Lioruc covered his eyes, expecting the Steelix to come after her. But there was no noise.

He tentatively opened his eyes. To his surprise, Psycho was standing there, an impatient look on her face. "Well? You comin'?"

He blinked. "W-what?"

She scoffed. "What the hell? Did you, or did you not hear me say I was going to demonstrate wonder orbs to you?"

He stared. "You did." he said bluntly.

She rolled her eyes. "Then let's get going. I'm going to go insane in here if I don't get out." she called to him, while picking up several items on the floor.

"I agree. This place is wasting my sanity." he said following her, carefully stepping around the immobilized Steelix, who both had furious expressions on their faces.

"Yeah. I'm going to sue this dungeon once I take over the world."

"…What??"

"Nothing."

* * *

"Ugh. What kind of a sick son of a bitch designed this place…to be a mound of pokeshit?!" Psycho grunted as both her and Lio gingerly walked around the steep hill of pokeshit.

"Uurgh. I really didn't have this image when I was travelling. Stinks like hell too."Lioruc grunted back.

"That's the spirit! Keep swearing, and you might just become like me" Psycho cheered.

"Perish the thought" he snarled back. "I don't wanna become crazy like you. You're a psycho, just like your name."

"Thanks!" she said back cheerfully. "It's the reason I got my name."

He stopped to look at her incredulously. "Psycho's not your real name?!"

"Of course not. Who in their fucked up mind would name a baby, Psycho? Lioruc, it's the name I gave myself."

"Then what's your real name" he asked curiously.

"I'm not telling you, and if you continue to keep asking me that question, I will neuter you."

That shut Lioruc up quickly.

"Holy hell! About time we got across the pokeshit" panted Psycho.

"You can say that again. What is it with pokemon always doing… that in one area?"

"Don't ask me, ask other pokemon and tell me the answer. Actually don't, I'll probably get sick if I know the answer."

"Good point" he stopped abruptly, his ears standing on end. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what Lioruc? I don't have sensitive ears like you—"

"Shut up! I definitely heard something."

Psycho reacted and dragged herself and Lioruc into the bushes.

"Stay still Lioruc" she ordered quietly.

He nodded and they both watched the path without moving.

By now, they could both hear footsteps coming their way.

Psycho held her breath as the offender revealed itself to be …

A primeape, covered in dirt, chugging down a beer. He was clearly drunk, by the way he staggered around.

Let's not forget the stench of his breath.

Psycho tensed her shoulders and stepped out of the bushes. "Hey you!"

The primeape groggily looked up, surprised. "What the hell!"

Lioruc was surprised. The primeape must've been really wasted not to burst out in a temper.

Psycho didn't flinch. "Hey asshole. Where's the nearest city?"

The primeape stared at her for a long moment. "Keep going straight, turn left and keep going that way. The city's named the Black Class City. It's full of shit. Don't get lost."

"We won't" Lioruc reassured him.

The primeape mumbled something unintelligible under his breath and started walking away. Once his back was fully exposed to Psycho, she walked over to him, snatched the bottle from his paws, and smashed it over his head.

CRASH!!

The primeape went down without another word. Lioruc gaped at her. "Why the hell did you do that?!" He just helped us out, you idiot! Where the hell did he hide that?! And what're you going to do with that beer?!"

She rolled her eyes, as she took a six pack of beer away from the fallen primeape. "First of all, if he wasn't drunk, he would've attacked us. Secondly, I wanted the beer. Third, this was the perfect opportunity to get my beer. Also, I didn't know how he hid this beer, but that doesn't matter. Fourth, I'm going to sell this beer to the losers living in the city." she said while putting away the beers in her bag.

Lioruc shook his head. "You're unbelievable."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I am aware of that. Are you going to do something about it?"

Lioruc deliberated about this for a moment. "No" Psycho sighed contentedly. "Good."

They walked in silence for a few more minutes, along the dirt ridden path, until Lioruc decided to break the silence again. "We've gone a pretty long way now. Are you planning to stop at the Black Class city? Because I would want to rest there"

"Depends" Psycho said shrugging. "Depends on what?" asked Lioruc curiously.

She sighed. "Depends on what the living conditions are. Didn't you listen to the primeape? It's probably called the 'Black Class' city for a reason. He said it was full of shit, and I bet it is, literally. Therefore, we are going to look around in the city for a while, before finding a good place to rest."

"…Okay" Lioruc muttered. Psycho turned around to punch him on the shoulder lightly. "Don't look so down Lioruc. It'll be fun, since we'll probably be able to yell at some losers living in the city. I can't wait to exercise my vocal cords some more!"

He rolled his eyes. "You really love swearing at ordinary passerby's don't you?"

"Absolutely."

"When that primeape told us this place was full of shit, he wasn't kidding. It sucks!" exclaimed Lioruc, horrified.

"What did I tell you" Psycho muttered, with an amused expression.

Looking from the top of the hill, Black Class City was a dump. The streets were completely littered with empty beer bottles, heaps of garbage…and a few other things that really should not be mentioned. Small buildings, barely qualified to be called houses, were settled unevenly among the streets. It smelled like many disgusting smells had been mixed together to produce the terrible stench of the city.

Many dirty, haggard pokemon staggered drunkenly around either drunk, insane or just plain nasty.

It was definitely not Lioruc's ideal place to live in.

"Well, looks like we'll have to find a place to temporarily rest in Lioruc. We are, after all, tired." announced Psycho cheerfully.

"In this pile of crap?! No thanks" blurted Lioruc angrily, unable to stop himself. He soon regretted those words when Psycho glared at him, looking nothing short of an angry killer on the loose. "Lioruc" she started, with a dangerous tone. "I'm tired, and I would like to get some rest. I know you want some rest too, and even though we'll have to get it in this scrapheap, we'll do it." she finished.

Lioruc gulped nervously. "O-okay, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to contradict you."

"Whatever Lioruc. Let's get going" she strode past Lioruc into the direction of Black Class City.

Lioruc followed her reluctantly.

Once they were in the city, they had to maneuver around the piles of trash, since they did not want to step in something nasty.

"Hey you." Psycho and Lioruc turned around to see the caller. "Looking for a good time girlie?"

It was a drunk machoke, looking like he'd vomited half the stuff he drank all over himself.

"Fuck yourself, you son of a bitch!" Psycho yelled back at him. "This Lucario's a guy, retard!"

The machoke squinted at them. "I'm not talking to the Lucario." he slurred, lumbering towards them.

Psycho's eyes widened. "Holy shit! This loser's into pokephilia! Run Lioruc!" she shouted, taking his paw and running in the opposite direction of said loser. The machoke's eyes widened. "Hey wait up!" he roared, running surprisingly fast for a drunk pokemon. It only made Lioruc and Psycho run even faster. "What do we do now" gasped Lioruc.

"Think for yourself. What should we do?!" huffed Psycho back. "Hmm" Lioruc thought, thinking fast. "I got it!"

He took control, and led her into another street that was crowded with pokemon. "Hey retards!" Everyone's heads turned to look at him. "There's a porn show in the next street! See for yourself!" Immediately everyone stomped off to the street they just came from, as Lioruc heaved Psycho over the street wall, into another, quieter ally. Psycho took this opportunity to gather her thoughts and clear her head, as Lioruc landed next to her with a thud. "Thanks Lioruc. That was really quick thinking."

"You're welcome" he panted. "And thanks."

She studied him for a moment. "I guess you're not that bad after all." And almost too quietly to be heard, she added softly, "I take back what I said about you being an idiot."

He perked up. "Really?"

She smiled this time, a genuine smile. "Really."

"So where are we going now? We can't really go back there." Lioruc was right. Angry shouts could be heard behind the ally wall.

"I have an idea. Let's go to a bar!" exclaimed Psycho. Lioruc gaped at her. "Are you nuts! We can't drink beer."

She laughed. "Bars don't just serve beer Lioruc. They serve food as well. Come on let's go, I'm starving!"

Lioruc rolled his eyes. "Okay then" he said, taking charge and walking to the ally entrance. "I'm pretty hungry too. Let's just hope the bar serves edible, and good food." "I completely agree" agreed Psycho as she walked beside Lioruc, reaching the ally entrance.

"Which bar do we go in then? There are a few." remarked Lioruc, casting an eye around the small buildings that littered the street.

"Maybe we could try that one over there" suggested Psycho pointing to a building with a sign that said 'The Kickin' Ariados'. "Could be a good place to eat." "Let's try it" decided Lioruc. They walked over to the bar, but before Lioruc went in, Psycho held his paw and stopped him. "What now." he said, clearly annoyed. Psycho held a finger to her lips and peered inside, before straightening. "Lioruc." she started softly. "Don't you think it's a bit strange to see that this bar is completely deserted? There's no one inside, while all the other buildings are noisy."

Looking inside, Lioruc had to admit Psycho was right. The bar was completely deserted, and eerily silent. "Well" he said just as softly. "We'll have to investigate that, shall we?" Wordlessly, Psycho nodded, and Lioruc opened the door slowly.

It gave an ominous creaking noise as it swung slowly.

Lioruc and Psycho came inside noiselessly. Now that they were in, they could see the interior a bit more clearly. The room was a bit bare, a few wooden chairs, and one table at the bar. Everything was made of wood, and there was nothing on the table. They stepped inside to inspect the room a little more. "Hello" Lioruc called out hesitantly. "Is there anyone here?"

"Welcome, welcome." They turned around quickly in shock. An Ariados was hanging upside down, by only a thread. "So, so very, very pleased to meet you. Do, do take a seat please. My name is Arno." A little wierded out by his way of speech, they sat down. "Soooo." Arno hissed, clicking his pincers. "What would you like to drink? Something to eat, perhaps?" "Err…" Psycho tried to think. "Maybe...a popular drink you serve here? Not beer though."

"Of course." Pincers clicking, he turned to Lioruc. "And for you?" "Same thing as her" he replied hastily. "Very well." he hissed. Please make yourself comfortable as I get the drinks. Chuckling, he went through another door behind the bar and closed it behind him.

"Whoa." Lioruc breathed. "You have to admit, that was creepy." "I know." Psycho shivered. Almost immediately, Arno came back out and placed the drinks on the table. "Your drinks. The Buzzing Beedrill. Made with Sitrus juice." he said smoothly.

While the Arno wasn't looking, Psycho lifted her drink to smell it. Eyes closed, she breathed in and out, smelling the liquid. She could indeed smell the wonderful Sitrus…and a hint of something else? It smelt strange…

Psycho opened her eyes, looked into her drink, and nearly retched. She could see the enticing golden liquid of Sitrus juice…but there was something else inside.

Something that looked horribly like the spilled innards of a—

Thunk!!

Psycho nearly dropped her glass as Lioruc hastily placed his drink down and stood up, as Arno looked up, surprised. "I'm so sorry but I forgot we were in a hurry. We will of course, take the drinks with us."

"Exactly what he said. Psycho stood up shakily, her face green. "We are in a hurry."

"Oh dear. How disappointing. If you like though, you could take some food with you? It won't take very long." Arno said with a disturbingly eager look on his face.

"Um, no thanks. We really must be going though. Thanks very much!" shouted Lioruc as he went through the door, holding the drinks in one hand and supporting Psycho with the other.

He ran back to the alleyway dragging Psycho with him, and once he was sure no one was watching, smashed the drinks across the hard tiles."Gross." said Lioruc, half mesmerized, half disgusted by the look of the spilled pieces of…meat. "I can't believe Arno put that in our drinks. It's sick!" "The feeling's mutual." said Psycho shakily, starting to sit down. "And you know what? I bet the drink's called 'Buzzing Beedrill' for a reason." Lioruc and Psycho looked at each other, horrified.

"You mean to say…"Lioruc was unable to finish.

"I think so. "said Psycho grimly. "Arno was shit creepy. And it would explain why the bar was so empty. I guess people living here would know by now what the 'Kickin' Ariados' was like."

After Lioruc and Psycho got over their temporary loss of appetite, they walked back to the alleyway entrance. "So now that the 'Kickin' Ariados' is off our list." Lioruc trying to make a conversation. "We should probably try somewhere else."

"Yeah, but where? If all the bars are like the 'Kickin' Ariados', I'm hightailing it out of this fucking town."

"Y'all have been to the 'Kickin' Ariados? Not a good place isn't it?" a hearty voice interrupted them.

Lioruc and Psycho turned around to see the mysterious newcomer with the cowboy accent.

A large, old Swampert with a friendly face was walking towards them. "If y'all wanna bar, y'all need to go the ol' 'Sal`water Croconaw', where 'ey 'ave delicious food 'ere."

Lioruc was elated. "That's great! How do you get to the 'Saltwater Croconaw'?"

The Swampert laughed heartedly. "Y'all go straight forward, 'en turn right" he said pointing with a large finger. "And then, you'll see the 'ol Sal`water Croconaw'. It's good there."

"Thanks, mister?" asked Lioruc curiously.

The Swampert gave them a wink before saying, "M' names Muddy. Don't forget laddie!"

Lioruc gave Muddy a smile. "Don't worry, we won't forget."

Muddy gave them one last smile, before going past them into another entrance.

"He was nice" remarked Lioruc. Psycho rolled her eyes. "Looks can be deceiving. But we'll follow the directions he gave us. I'm desperate for food, now LET'S FUCKING GO!!" she shouted, before taking him by the paw and dragging him around again.

Lioruc sighed. _'She never changes doesn't she?'_

"Well here we are." announced Psycho. "The famed 'Saltwater Croconaw'."

Lioruc, who was by now, bruised and battered by Psycho dragging him around (Literally), was very tired, very hungry, and wanted to eat as soon as possible. But he perked up. "That's really good! I'm starving!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, earning him strange looks from passerby's as he tore through the doors inside. "Hey wait up!" Psycho roared. She didn't like being left behind.

Lioruc burst through the doors, to see a warm looking interior with bright lights, made out of wood, a lot more tables and chairs, and many cheerful, laughing pokemon. There were two doorways behind the counter, and another doorway, which appeared to lead upstairs.

Behind the counter, a Croconaw sat cheerfully chatting with a customer. Psycho burst in after him, gasping for air. "Wow. It sure is cozy inside here." Psycho mumbled. Then in a louder voice, "Finally we can eat, so let's sit down at the bar table."

"Sure." agreed Lioruc, who didn't have the strength to argue. They both took seats opposite across the Croconaw at the counter.

"Yo, wat's up? U look totally pwned! U 2 look strange BTW." remarked the Croconaw casually, as Lioruc sweatdropped at the way he talked.

"Err right" deadpanned Lioruc. Psycho recovered first. "Yo dude" she said grinning. "Wat's up in teh bar? Busy isn't it? We r looking pwned, because we dragged our asses halfway across town!"

"Wow dude." said the Croconaw sympathically shaking his head, while Lioruc watched the two with a dumbfounded look on his face. "U got it dat bad? Let me make U 2 a special meal, for free!"

"Really?! Thanks dude. U r awesome!" Psycho exclaimed.

"Thank U, dude!" laughed the Croconaw. "BTW, mah names Cray, so don' U forget it!"

"LOL, don' worry dude, s'not possible 2 forget! Our names r Psycho and ma pal here, Lioruc." Psycho laughed along with him, as Cray turned around to fix their meal. "Oh yeah I forgot." Cray turned around again. "Wat gummies do U guys like? I can add 2 kinds if U like." "I like orange and silver gummies" answered Lioruc immediately. "And U, dude?" Cray smiled at Psycho. "Hmm." pondered Psycho. "I don't know which gummi I like, but I'll try black gummies!" "Kay got it" laughed Cray.

"You know how to l33t speak?!" hissed Lioruc quietly into her ear. Psycho shook her head with an amused look on her face. "No, that was someone else imitating my voice dipshit." she said sarcastically. "Whatever." Lioruc muttered, but still had an amused look on his face

"Here we r!"announced Cray, suddenly appearing from nowhere, making Lioruc jump up in shock, and making Psycho roll her eyes.

"Ur l33t meal's ready! Roasted apple, with hot sauce and gummi filling! ~N-joy!~" "

"We will" promised Lioruc, and he and Psycho started to dig into their food.

IT. WAS. SCRUMPTIOUS.

So totally delicious. The roasted apple went perfectly with the hot sauce, which seemed to be made out of Oran, Pecha, Chestnut, and a few other berries Lioruc couldn't identify. Plus Lioruc's favorite gummies, and it was heaven! Raising his head, he asked Cray "What berries are put in this meal? Furthermore, what's the meal called?"

Cray chuckled and told him "This meal contains, Oran, Pecha, Cheri, Aspear, and Chesto berries, all the berries that are good for your health, especially when their mixed together. And the meal's called 'Apple Delight'." Lioruc gaped at him. "You're not speaking l33t speech!!" Cray smiled and told him, "I made a promise that the first person who was able to speak l33t speak with me, would get a free meal for his or her guest. And guess what, lassie over there, managed to do it perfectly!"

"…That's pretty random, but it's a clever way of getting people to l33t speak." Lioruc remarked, surprised. "Did you tell anybody?" Cray shrugged. "Nah, if everybody knew it wouldn't be a challenge anymore since they'd probably try to get to know everything about l33t speak, which would've been cheating. No, I wanted someone able to speak it naturally." "That's pretty clever" said Psycho, who was happily chewing her way through the food. "By the way" Cray turned to Psycho with a curious look on his face. "What do you think of those gummies? Their usually meant for pokemon, but I'd like to hear your opinion."

"You want my opinion?! Go hit yourself!" she exclaimed with a dreamy look on her face.

Cray looked back to Lioruc with a confused expression on his face. Lioruc laughed. "Which in her opinion, means this is very, very good food."

Cray visibly relaxed. "Thank Arceus. I take comments on my food seriously." But getting more serious, he asked another question. "By the way like Psycho over here said, you guys are pretty tuckered out. Are you going to spend the night in the city? Because if you are, I've got free rooms for you two to stay in, if you like." "That would be great! We really appreciate that Cray!"

"Don't mention it" chuckled Cray. "You two are pretty decent customers, and I'd be happy to lend you a hand.""Hey Psycho" Lio called to her, catching her attention. "Cray here's lending us some rooms for tonight." "Thanks Cray." she thanked Cray and got up. "Thanks for the dinner too, but since I'm full now, and your bar's losing customers, can you show us to our rooms now?"

"Sure. Lioruc, you finished?"

"I am now" Cray and Lioruc stood up. "Oi Lexi!"

A disgruntled Gabite trundled over to them. "What is it now?!" she snapped at him angrily. Cray smirked at her before answering, "Think you can clear these dishes up for me? I'm showing these two to their rooms." "Usually I would say 'fuck you', but it's for the benefit of other people, so fine." she grumbled. Cray smirked even wider, if that was possible. "That's my girl" "I'm not your girl" she snapped at him, though there was a tinge of a blush gracing her cheeks.

Cray chuckled a little before gesturing to Psycho and Lioruc. "This way."

The two followed him up the neat wooden stairs, the torch Cray held, providing light for them.

"Well here we are." Cray announced. "Your rooms. It's not first class, but it's still pretty good."

The three stepped into the room, which was as wooden as the room downstairs. There were two torches on the walls, and there were two comfortable looking straw beds, with dark blue blankets covering them. There was also a large sized hole in the right side of the wall, in the shape of a circle meant to be a window. There was also a mirror hanging on the left wall.

"Thank you Cray" said Lioruc appreciatively. "You're welcome dude. Call me or Lexi if you need anything. Goodnight." and with that, Cray went downstairs.

"I'm taking the left bed" declared Psycho, stomping towards said bed.

"I'll be taking the other one then" yawned Lioruc tiredly. "Where I can have the window all to myself."

"Fuck you Lio."

"Lio?"

"Lioruc's a mouthful. You needed a nickname. From now on, I'm calling you Lio."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now go to sleep you fuckwit."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight."

"Have a nice sleep—"

"Shut up!!"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Later that night…

RUMBLE, RUMBLE, RUMBLE, RUMBLE, RUMBLE, RUMBLE, RUMBLE…

The noise woke both Lio and Psycho up. "What the hell was that?" asked Lio groggily.

"How the hell would I know? Fuck you Lio and go back to sleep." shot back Psycho nastily.

"Whatever."

Well, I did tell you the second chapter would be longer than the first. And it is!

I'll update the third chapter ASAP, so don't worry.

Please leave comments and constructive criticism for me to read.

And somebody…please review.

Thank you very much.


	3. Chapter 3: The Farewell and the Fight

**A/N **Third chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own pokemon, and I never will. If I did, I would be stinking rich.

**Warning: **This fanfic is now rated T, not only for foul language and violence, but also for blood, and more violence.

**Chapter 3**

"Uuurgh." groaned Psycho. "My head feels like shit Lio."

"Shut up. I don't want to hear your bitching." Lio groggily growled back at her. He most definitely wasn't a morning person. After seeing her though, he lightened up. "You have one major case of bed hair Psycho!" he laughed nearly unable to breathe.

Psycho immediately turned to look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes bugged out "WHAT THE HELL?! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE LIO!!" she screamed, chucking her blanket at him. Lio's ears winced as he hurried out of the bedroom. His ears were very sensitive to loud noises.

As he got downstairs though, both Cray and Lexi stumbled out of the doorways behind the counter, their face alarmed.

"Where's the fire?!" Cray shouted hoarsely, his eyes wide with alarm. Lio shook his head. "The fire's in Psycho's hair, Cray. She has one major case of bed hair, should've seen the expression on her face it was priceless."

Cray and Lexi relaxed. "That's all then? I'm glad to hear that. She screams real loud doesn't she? She might be able to wake up a sleeping snorlax with a voice like that."

"I heard that." snarled her voice upstairs. Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Wow Cray. You sure know how to compliment a lady. You're going to make a real romantic someday" she said snarkily. Cray grinned and flexed his abs. "You got it baby. Just look at the size of these muscles."

Lexi shook her head. "I was being sarcastic."

"Oh." Cray sadly deflated. Lexi sighed. "Whatever Cray. You still look good."

"Thanks Lexi!" shouted Cray, happily hugging her. Lexi blushed at the close contact. "Cray, no hugging! You know I hate that."

"Aw you're no fun." pouted Cray.

Lio watched bemused. Obviously, Cray acted differently around Lexi. He knew why.

"Kay, I'm ready." Psycho's voice called out as she descended the stairs. "I've gotten over my bed hair."

"It took you that short time to take care of your hair?" asked Lio surprised.

"That, and changing my clothes." And with that, Psycho appeared to the three of them.

She was wearing khaki colored pants, a green tank top, black jacket, black combat boots, black biker gloves, black arm bracers, and a black choker. She wore the same belt from before, with the usual machetes strapped on.

Her hair was in a small ponytail, swinging from side to side…and she didn't lose her scowl, or her glaring eyes.

"You change fast. And you really love the black don't you?" remarked Lio.

"That's pretty obvious Lio, and yes, I love the black, cuz it's one of my favorite colors." she rolled her eyes.

"Well now that we're all awake" started Cray. "Why don't we all drink some coffee, with Moomoo milk?"

"Fuck, yes." shouted Psycho.

Lio rolled his eyes. "Yes please."

Lexi sighed. "Make me coffee Cray."

"Ask nicely." Cray pestered her, cowering though when she glared at him. "Now." she seethed, empathizing the word.

"Yes ma'am." he squeaked and hurried off.

Psycho watched him with an amused expression. "Wow, he's got it bad for you."

"Cray doesn't have a crush on me." Lexi yelled, struggling to contain her humungous blush.

She failed, and Psycho noticed. "And you have a crush on him too! Sweet!"

"I don't!" she cried, blushing even harder.

"Who has a crush on who?" Cray asked curiously, appearing through the doorway, holding two steaming mugs in each hand.

"No one" said Lexi relieved.

Psycho wasn't giving up though. "She said she has crush on y—"

Lexi tackled her to the ground, large claw covering her mouth, as Psycho tried to pry her claw off. "Mmmf! Mmmf! MMMMMMMFFFF!!"

Cray and Lio looked at eachother, exasperated expressions on both of their faces. "Women."

"So." started Cray, once they were all seated comfortably at one of the tables. "What's your plan? Are you staying in Black Class city, or you're moving out?"

"Why the fuck do you need to know?" snapped Psycho.

"Psycho, don't be rude." admonished Lio. She rolled her eyes, "I don't give a fuck.

"Anyway." continued Lio. "We're planning to go to Platinum City."

"Whatever for?" asked Cray. "None of your business." answered Psycho snidely.

"I have a kind of disease, every time I use my battle moves, I go into a mode called 'Shut Down'. It paralyzes my whole body for hours, it can even go up to days if it's too severe." Lio explained ignoring Psycho.

"That is pretty bad." remarked Lexi.

There was a moment of silence.

"So anyway." began Cray, trying to turn the conversation from its depressing state. "Exactly how old are you both? I'm about sixteen turning seventeen soon, Lexi recently turned sixteen, but what about you?"

"I'm thirty-four." answered Lioruc.

"Thirteen, near fourteen." replied Psycho nonchalantly. Lexi, Lio and Cray gaped at her. "You're thirteen?! I thought you were ten, considering your shortness." said a shocked Lio.

"Do you have to feel the fucking need to criticize about my height?! And yes, I'm fucking thirteen, asshole!" snapped Psycho angrily. "It really gets on my nerves when people talk about my fucking height!"

"Geez sorry. I was just surprised, that's all." said Lio, still dazed from the new information.

"But you really are short Psycho. Is it a birth defect, or is it genetic?" Cray asked innocently, before cringing at the intensity of both Lexi and Psycho's glares.

"Keep one eye open when you sleep Cray. Keep one eye open." Psycho hissed at him.

"Is that a threat?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lexi snorted. "Sounded to me like a promise."

"Ok, Ok I'm sorry! I won't make a joke about it again!" Cray said desperately.

Lexi and Psycho grinned at eachother evilly.

"So you'll be going now?" asked Cray half-heartedly, and a little sadly as he watched Lio and Psycho stopping beside the door.

"Yep. Nothing else for us to do in this town of shit." declared Psycho.

Lio sweatdropped. "Psycho, stop being so rude! They've been very kind to us and—"

"I really don't give a shit." snorted Psycho. "Anyway, thanks for the food. And the rooms. The hospitality. Whatever, we're going now."

"Thanks a lot for your heartwarming goodbye?" Lexi mockingly said. Psycho shrugged her shoulders. "What can you say? I'm not into the mushy crap." "Me neither, but sometimes Cray makes me do that, 'cuz he wants to keep a good face for the public." confided Lexi.

"Hey! I do not!" protested Cray, as the girls sniggered.

Lio sighed exasperatedly. "Thank you very much, Cray and Lexi, for lending us your rooms, and giving us food. It was very generous of you both and we appreciate that."

"No worries dude. Just keep in touch, 'kay?"

Psycho snorted. "And just how are you expecting us to 'keep in touch'? We're travelling."

Cray shrugged. "In any way possible. although, we might run into you two. We're planning to leave Black Class City sometime soon."

"What made you feel the need to up and travel?" enquired Lio, curious to know.

Psycho snorted derisively in the background. "What is this? Twenty questions?" Lexi laughed. "Lio's starting to sound like a reporter."

Cray, ignoring the girls, answered Lio's question. "I can feel my spirit burning for adventure, man. I just want to feel the thrill I get from being on the road. It's like adventure's calling out for me." Lio nodded satisfied, and a little touched by his answer.

The girls however, stared at him. "That would sound nice, and incredibly touching." Psycho began. "But actually, I feel like throwing up. This mushy goodness is getting on my nerves."

"Not just that, my ears are burning. Cray, you told me you wanted to pack up and leave, because of better business in Burnabend City. My head feels like crap after hearing that." groaned Lexi. Cray shrugged uncomfortably. "If I told you that earlier, you would've hit my head over with a frying pan. Telling you this now won't make you do that."

"Actually, it would've been a delayed action." said Lexi bluntly, before taking a frying pan out of nowhere and whacking Cray over his head with a painful thud.

"Orguuuhhh!" gasped Cray feeling the pain, dropping to his knees as both Lexi and Psycho laughed hysterically.

"Thanks man." Cray groaned as Lio helped him up to his feet. "Lexi's wild."

"Damn straight I am!" laughed Lexi, who put a claw on Psycho's arm to keep her steady while she was laughing, though it wasn't doing much good.

"Psycho, you know better than to laugh at Cray." berated Lio sternly looking over at the laughing Psycho.

Psycho sobered up a bit. "Whatever. Anyways, we said the goodbyes, endured the sentimental mushy stuff, now LETS' GO!! I'm so bored, I need to move!" roared Psycho, frustrated and she took Lio by the arm and started dragging him…again.

"OH! DAMN! SHIT!" swore Lio, as he felt the cutting rocks beneath him, constantly bruising his knees.

Lexi stifled a snicker. "Beat the shit out of your enemies Psycho!"

"I will!" promised Psycho, yelling back. "Do the same to your enemies Lexi, especially to Cray!"

"Oh man! What is it with girls wanting to beat me up." moaned Cray, falling to his knees and staring up at the dreary gray sky.

Psycho and Lexi laughed, their voices echoing off the hard, gray stones.

"So Lio, should we go left? There are less people there." remarked Psycho, while punching nearby passerby's out of her way, rudely.

"The less people, the better. I say we go left." grunted Lio, frantically moving out of the way of a hungover sandshrew, about to collapse on top of Lio.

With some effort, they pulled themselves out of the way of the passerby's into the next street.

"Phew." sighed Lio with relief. "I'm so glad there aren't any people bumping into us."

"I completely agree." Psycho said checking herself over. "Ugh, son a bitch raticate rubbed himself all over me! It stinks!"

"Ignore the smell. You'll get used to it." muttered Lio looking around.

"HEY! YOU OVER THERE!" an unknown voice interrupted them loudly.

"What now!" Psycho growled turning in the direction of the voice. In front of them was a panting Gligar, struggling to keep himself upright. "I need your help."

"How so?" asked Lio curiously.

"My mate." he gasped, clutching his left side in pain. "My mate is missing!"

"And…what're we supposed to do about it?" asked Psycho flatly.

The gligar looked at her in surprise. "Help me find her?"

"Not happening." told Psycho, heartlessly.

Lio considered banging his head on the wall after hearing Psycho's comment, but decided against it. "We'll help of course."

"Lio!" hissed Psycho at him.

The gligar brightened up considerably. "You will? Thank you!"

"Hold it for a second!" snarled Psycho as she pinned the gligar to the wall. "I never agreed to help you. And Lio sticks with me. Which means you'll have to convince me as well."

"How can I convince you then?" wheezed the gligar trying to get down.

Psycho pondered for a moment. "Pay us in money. 6000 Poke."

"6000 Poke?! You've gotta be kidding! I'll never pay that much!" shouted the gligar in outrage.

Psycho tightened her grip on him. "How much is your mate worth, next to the money?"

The gligar looked like he was struggling with her question, but he sighed. "3000 Poke."

"5500 Poke." Psycho immediately answered.

"3500 Poke."

Lio watched their banter before banging his head on the wall.

"5000 Poke."

"4500 Poke."

"Deal."

Psycho let him down and the two shook hands. They both turned to face Lio, who had stopped banging his head against the wall.

"By the way, my name's Gaia." offered the newly named Gaia to the two.

"My name's Lioruc, but you can call me Lio." smiled Lio, shaking his own paw with Gaia.

"Psycho." said Psycho nonchalantly.

Gaia's head turned to face her. "Excuse me?"

Psycho stared back at him expressionlessly. "Psycho. That's my name."

"Oh." Gaia was at a loss for words.

Uncomfortably, Lio changed the subject. "Gaia, when did you last see your mate?"

Gaia's face changed to a mask of absolute sadness and seriousness. "I last saw my beautiful Beautifly mate, Tiffli, nearby that strange looking bar over there. You know, the one named 'Kickin' Ariados'?" he pointed over their shoulders.

Psycho and Lio paled, their faces filled with dread as they turned to look behind them.

The Kickin' Ariados, clear as day.

"Make that 6000 Poke."

After a lot of bantering, a speech of persuading from Psycho, and the cries of 'Good Luck' from Gaia, the two briskly walked to the Kickin' Ariados once more.

"Again, there's no one at the counter." remarked Lio, peering inside.

Psycho wasn't listening to him, however. She was too busy skulking around the side of the estranged bar. "Lio come here."

"What is it?" he snapped, irritated that Psycho wasn't listening to him, but coming over.

She pulled him aside quickly, signaling him to be quiet with a finger to her lips. "Hear that?"

Lio listened hard, and could indeed hear something. There was something-he realized with growing dread-that sounded horribly like muffled shouts and screams. He stood up, and pulling Psycho with him this time, went to the back of the bar, through the narrow passageway, which showed a back door, which Lio violently broke down.

The screams halted the moment the sounds of a breaking door reached the inhabitants ears, and Arno was caught in the act of poising in front of a beautifly, which Lio could only guess was Tiffli, holding a long, bloody knife to her throat. The room was completely made of stone, windowless, filthy and smelled like shit. The room was cold, as if death coated the air which was no surprise, since the walls were covered with something that looked suspiciously like blood.

The four stared at eachother for a long moment. Lio weakly chuckled. "It's the Pizza man?"

Surprisingly, instead of Psycho, Arno reacted first, throwing his large body in top of Lio, fervently trying to stab him with his knife.

Lio fervently tried to hold the arm holding the knife away from him.

The beautifly named Tiffli screamed.

Psycho lunged for the arm holding the knife.

Unfortunately, it was at that very moment Lio had succeeded to take the knife away from Arno, therefore making Psycho bring down her muscled arm on top of Lio's arm…

…which promptly broke.

Lio's scream nearly broke through Psycho's eardrums, adding shock, to her horror of breaking Lio's arm. Arno, impervious to Lio's shrill screaming, took liberty of the moment to snatch back the knife from Lio's motionless paw, and stabbed him in the same arm.

If possible, Lio screamed even louder, this time writhing around from the pain as crimson blood spurt out from the wound and spread around him quickly. Psycho regained her senses and made another lunge for Arno, trying to grab the knife.

Arno responded with a few kicks from his middle legs, scuttling backwards. She recovered and using her own legs, swept Arno's legs from underneath him and punched him in the gut before he could retaliate, now intent on hurting him as much as possible. Arno wasn't delayed for long however and quickly spat some of his webbing in her face, effectively covering her eyes. She staggered back, bringing her hands to her face to rip it off, but Arno knocked her to the floor and bound her hands together using more of his webbing. She stiffened for a moment before blindly lashing out at anything she could hit.

Alarmed, Arno fell back from her flailing form and prepared to stab her in her shoulder.

Psycho though, had easily detected him by the sounds of his movement and caught him off guard when she used her bound hands, making them into fists, and doubling the pain when she hit him on the jaw. Arno groaned in pain, stunned for the moment. Psycho used his stunned state to her advantage and used her hands to swing at him from his side, making him fall. She scrabbled to her feet, searching for the knife Arno accidently dropped when he fell. She frantically felt with her hands, fingernails getting scratched on the stone, and she nearly dropped to her knees in relief when she finally had it in her hands. She placed a foot on the hilt of the knife, and using her arms, brought the bonds on her hands down to land on the sharp end of the knife.

The bonds fell apart and her hands were free once more, free to move to her face and rip the webbing from her eyes and her eyes could see again. Her relief wasn't to last however. When she turned to look at Arno, confused at why he hadn't attacked her, she realized why. Two words.

_Oh. Shit._

Were the words in her head, when Arno's well-charged signal beam was fired at her at a point blank range.

Psycho was blasted off her feet, flying through the air, and finally crashed into the opposite stone wall, the mixture of Psycho's body and the strong signal beam being far too much for the old stone, sending it crumbling into rubble with Psycho trapped underneath.

And with a few sharp resounding cracks, the last piece of the rubble rolled in front of the mound of stone and came to a stop.

Silence.

Lio was unconscious.

Tiffli had stopped wailing in fear.

Arno watched the scene with bated breath.

The rubble didn't move.

Slowly, Arno started to laugh. He continued to laugh as he sauntered over to the rubble, relishing his victory. "You thought you could defeat me? Me, defeated by a mere _human??_ I think not. You see, average pokemon are weak. Your little friend here," he chuckled, motioning his front leg into Lio's direction. "Proved that just now. I am ten times stronger than any average pokemon. Humans however." he spat, tone getting sour. "Are ten times _weaker _than average pokemon. It is no surprise that I defeated you. Admittedly, you put up a fight, something I did not expect. But that was only by pure, dumb luck. And now." he paused for dramatic effect. "I will kill the weak Lucario here." he continued to laugh as he advanced on to where Lio was lying, his knife ready in hand.

A hand shot out of the rubble quickly, making a cracking noise and sending up a cloud of dust. Arno barely had time to look surprised as the hand grabbed him around his ankle and pulled him backwards sending him onto the floor. Another hand reached out to grab the gore-covered knife from his hands, leaving him defenseless.

Groaning, a short figure lifted herself out of the sharp rubble which threatened to tear her skin, which was already scratched and bloody.

"You really thought." she began, her voice still hoarse from where a particularly big piece of rubble had almost crushed her windpipe. "That I would go down that easy?" she coughed, as Arno kept staring at her with a stunned look on his face. "You must be really stupid."

Immediately, Arno's hackles rose to the insult. "DIE NOW!!" he screeched, fury taking complete control over his senses and he lunged for Psycho's throat, pincers clicking madly in his rage. Psycho dodged him quickly, to the side and as she did so, accidently sliced off his horn on his head, with the knife.

Arno screamed again, this time in pain, dropping to the floor. Psycho wasted no time as the horn rolled away from her, and plunged the knife deep in his stomach, making him scream even louder. She silenced him, by slamming a heavy piece of rubble to his head, knocking him unconscious.

She fell to her knees for a moment, feeling the painful bruises and cuts on her skin, breathing hard.

Timidly, the beautifly came forward. "Is he dead?"

After a pause, Psycho sneered at her. "Of course not. He's still breathing isn't he?"

"Can you kill him?" asked the beautifly fearfully.

Psycho rolled her eyes, already fed up with her stupid questions. "Of course I can. But I'm not going to do that." she groaned as she got up back to her feet.

"Why not?" demanded the beautifly.

Psycho gestured over to the unconscious Lio, who was lying in a pool of his own blood. "Because there's something a lot more important I have to worry about." she kneeled beside Lio, searching for a pulse.

Tiffli let a shocked, high pitched gasp. "Is he okay?"

Psycho had to remind herself not to hurt the idiotic beautifly. "Does he look okay dumbass? Why would you care anyway? All the while we were fighting, and you cowered and did nothing! So shut up!" she yelled and heaved Lio on her shoulders.

Tiffli flinched at her loud voice and crept back away from her. Psycho let out an impatient sigh. "Geez, and I thought Lio was an idiot. Look, you can stay here with the ariados." she told Tiffli, holding back an amused smile as Tiffli squeaked in terror. "Or you can come with us. Your mate's somewhere outside anyway."

Tiffli squealed. "Gaia?! Where is he?!"

Psycho merely stared. "You mate's somewhere outside." she slowly repeated.

Tiffli's mouth formed an 'oh', and she followed the exhausted human outside.

Tiffli let out an overjoyed squeal. "Gaia!"

"Tiffli!"  
Psycho waited impatiently as Gaia and Tiffli embraced eachother. "Look, I know you guys are excited to see eachother, but I need that 7500 Poke.

"7500 Poke?! The last time, we agreed on 6000 Poke!" shrieked Gaia.

Psycho let out a cough and pointed at the blood covered Lio on her shoulder. "It was harder than we thought. Hand over the money fast, I've got an injured Lucario on my hands."

Gaia grumbled something unintelligible under his breath and reluctantly handed over 7500 Poke. Psycho snatched the money and immediately sprinted off in the direction of a Pokemon Center she had spotted earlier. "Bye losers!" she yelled over her shoulder, gaining speed as she ran.

Psycho barged in through the broken wooden door of the infirmary. "Hello? I have an injured Lucario here!"

A bored chansey came over to her. "What now?" her voice slurred.

Psycho glared at her. "I already told you, you fuckwit. Get some of your doctors here and heal him." she yelled.

The chansey narrowed her eyes. "Fine. You'd better have the money to pay for extensive injury." she said eyeing Lio's motionless and bloody form as a few other chansey's came over.

Psycho grumbled as she brought Lio down, handing him over to the smaller chansey's, who hurried away when they had him in their grasp.

"We'll be taking care of him." the older chansey told Psycho. "In the meanwhile, you can sit here." she motioned over to where a few seats were to hr right. "Are you sure you don't need to get treated for your own injuries?" she asked, eyeing Psycho's injuries.

Psycho didn't answer, instead storming over to the nearest seat. The chansey left with a huff, leaving Psycho behind.

"Nurse chansey?" a deep rumbling voice interrupted them, causing Psycho and said chansey to look in the direction of the speaker. "I was wondering if you could help me."

"Isn't that my job?" the chansey sarcastically inquired, coming out of the Pokemon Centre. Psycho, curious to know who the person was, decided to follow her. She was still going out of the centre, when the voice started up again. "My friend here, he's injured, and I'd like it if you healed his injuries—" his voice broke off as he realized who was in front of him. "You! The human!"

"The Steelix!"

Because in front of her, were the same Steelix from yesterday, one lying injured on the ground, the other standing above him. Both of them were glaring at her.

She glared back.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" they yelled at eachother.

Another chapter done! I'm working on the next chapter and will update it soon.

Let me know about things I need to improve on. I would highly appreciate it.

Please, more reviews!!

Thank you!


	4. AN

**A/N **

Ok, so my story's been put on hiatus. Why?

Because the whole story sucked. It needs to be completely redone, therefore I will be working on it.

How long will it take? I don't know. It is pretty screwed up so it might take time. Plus the whole thing wasn't even close to being realistic at all.

Sorry!

But There's another story coming up soon as well. It would be nice if you could check up on it, once it's posted. I won't say what it's about here.


End file.
